Unfinshed Business (Part1)
by Trevor Wayne
Summary: Trevor Wayne (oc), a DayWalker, shows up in SunnyDale and helps Buffy, Angel and the rest of the Scooby Gang wiht one of Spike's long lost


  
RedHaze/Buffy: The Vampire Slayer  
"Unfinished Business"  
Part 1  
  
***********************************************************************  
DISCLAIMER: All Buffy: The Vampire characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, WB, etc. not me. The character of Trevor Wayne and all things pertaining to him are my own creations. I'm not making any money from this. "Unfinished Business" takes place in the third season, sometime between "Lover's Walk" and "The Wish". And between my first and second stories of "The RedHaze Trilogy" that I have finished writing. If anyone would like copies of the Trilogy, you can email me at TrevorWayne@yahoo.com  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I had been staying at my relatives' house for almost a month when my Aunt Martha decided it was time for me to get a job. I put in applications at a couple different places, fast food restaurants, department stores and about every little shop in the nearby mall, but to no avail. One night, around eight o'clock I started going slightly stir crazy. I decided to go flying, to clear my head. I told Aunt Martha that I was going into the city.  
  
A half-hour later I noticed that I was a good thirty miles away from town. I was flying over a small town when I sensed vampires and simultaneously heard signs of a fight. Great, this is all I need.  
  
I scanned the ground and spotted the source of the commotion. Well, there's a sight you don't see every day. What I saw was a blonde girl about my age fighting a trio of vampires. Unless you're me. I thought as I descended to the ground.  
  
One of the vampires was about to punch the girl. I landed behind him and quickly grabbed his arm. He then dissolved into a cloud of dust. "What the...?" I looked at my hands in wonder. The blonde turned away and executed a roundhouse kick. Her foot connected with the face of an approaching vampire. The bloodsucker twisted and fell to the ground.   
  
"You're late." She said as the last one jumped at her. She grabbed the would-be attacker and used his momentum to throw him in my direction.  
  
Nice to know I'm expected. I commented to myself as I stabbed the vampire with a stake from inside my trenchcoat. The vampire dissolved in a cloud of dust like his partner. That's so weird. The vampires back home didn't dissolve like that. I heard a "swoosh" sound behind me.  
  
"That's the last one." The girl said, "You ready to..." I turned to face her for the first time. "...motor." Her face went instantly from a smile to an expression of surprise. "You're not Angel?" She said bluntly.  
  
Wow! She's cute. "Angel!?" I was insulted. "Do I look like a girl to you?" I scratched the back of my head and noticed my ponytail. That's right. I need to get a haircut. I thought matter-of-factly. "It's the hair. I've been meaning too..." She broke me off in mid-sentence.  
  
"Angel is my boyfriend." She stated. Defensively, I might add.  
  
"I'm sorry." If she's strong enough to fight vampires, I don't think I want to be on her bad side. I guess introductions are in order. "The name's Trevor Wayne. Trevor to my friends." I extended my hand to her.  
  
"I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers." I chuckled to myself. She took my hand and shook it. "Thanks for the assist."  
  
A girl named Buffy that fights vampires? Like in the movie? Maybe I need some more sleep. I'm probably dreaming. Anyway, I'll think about that later. "You're welcome." I replied with a smile. The similarities to the movie bugged me. We walked to the sidewalk. I decided to start a conversation as I picked up my backpack. "So where'd you learn to fight like that? You're pretty good." I put my backpack over my shoulder.  
  
"Thanks. I practice a lot of Tai Chi and Tae Kwon Do. You know...to keep in shape." Buffy blinked nervously. "You're not so bad yourself."  
  
I didn't believe her and I couldn't come right out and say it. Without revealing my deal. "I try." I remarked. "So where's your boyfriend. I can't believe any guy, in their right mind, would leave a nice looking girl like you, alone." I nodded back from where we came. "Especially with vampires around."  
  
"I'm sure he had a good reason." She replied.  
  
"And what would...that...be?" I sensed another vampire and it was close. But this time, the feeling was different. Kind of like when I sensed R. J. in Sheetz. I reached for my backpack.   
  
A lone figure stepped out from behind a tree. He was about six-foot, with dark brown hair that was cut short. It sort of spiked up, like he just ran his hand through it while it was wet.   
  
"Angel!" Buffy called out.  
  
What! Are you nuts! Buffy walked up to the vampire. "Wait!" I called to my new friend. But I had nothing to worry about. He didn't "vamp-out" on her and the way that they acted reminded me of Shauni and myself. He squeezed her and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Don't worry." Buffy struggled to find the right words. "He's a good vampire." She noticed the uncertainty on my face. "It's a long story."  
  
This just keeps getting weirder and weirder.  
  
They walked over to me. "Who's your new friend?" Angel said as he neared me.  
  
"Angel this is..." Angel got a good look at my face and I got a better look at his.  
  
"Trevor?" He completed for his girlfriend in surprise. Me and Buffy's jaws both dropped open in disbelief.  
  
"How do you know my name?" I said to the vampire. "Have we met before?"  
  
"Sorry. You just look like someone I use to know." He got a look of recollection on his face. "A long time ago." He finished.  
  
Buffy took her boyfriend to the side. "Someone with the same first name?" Buffy whispered. I could hear her clearly enough. "Angel, what's going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It may be part of the reason why I was late. And if he's who I think he is," The good vampire looked back at me. I smiled. "We're gonna need him." He looked at Buffy with a grim face.   
  
"What is it your not telling me?"  
  
He started to walk past me. "We need to talk to Giles." Was all he said.  
  
Who the hell is Giles? I followed Angel and Buffy.  
  
* * *  
  
We walked north a couple blocks and stopped at Buffy's house. Angel and I waited outside while she talked to her mom. I listened in with my vampire hearing. What can I say, I'm nosy.   
  
Her mom sounded concerned that she was staying out late again. Buffy said that she had some "Slayer business" that she needed to take care of. Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This is getting weird. After a phone call to someone named "Giles", Buffy came out and we continued our walk.   
  
During the trip to the highschool, I found out that I was in a town called Sunnydale. And that it was positioned over a demonic "doorway" called the Hellmouth. We were headed to the local high school. Angel had some news that something big was going down and they would need my help with it. And if anyone could shed some light on what we were about to face, the school librarian could.  
  
She informed me that her friends that were aptly nicknamed the "Scooby Gang" were being told of the situation and that they would meet us at the library. She also said who they were and what they looked like. So I wouldn't be completely in the dark when I met them.  
  
After Buffy's briefing, I told my two companions of what had happened to me a month earlier. During my story, Angel kept displaying different expressions of concern and surprise. In ten minutes, we arrived at a back entrance to the Sunnydale High School's main building. Buffy produced a key from her pants pocket and unlocked the door. She opened the door and motioned for Angel and I to go in.  
  
She then led us down a long hallway. We turned left down a smaller corridor and walked in the first door on the right. She threw her backpack on the checkout counter then walked over to a large wooden table in the center of the room where her friends were sitting. It was positioned directly under a skylight. Oh, that's cool.  
  
Seated at the large table were three teenagers that I didn't know. I figured out who they were from how Buffy talked about then on the way over. The red headed girl with innocent looking features. Although I had a feeling there was something more to her. Willow. Beside her was a guy dressed in "grunge" with two earrings in one ear. Oz. Obviously. The other teen at the table was trying to balance a pencil on the tip of his finger. Xander. He looked up from his mission as we waked in. The pencil fell to the floor. Giles was standing against the banister behind them.   
  
"Hey Buffy. What's this 'important' news?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"He is." She answered, pointing at me.  
  
"Ah. Yes." The older man, Giles, said in a slight English accent. He walked over to us, holding his place in the large book he was holding. "Hello Angel."  
  
"Giles."  
  
Giles looked at me. "And Trevor? Was it?"  
  
I nodded a yes. "Hi." I shook his hand.   
  
"Look who's scoring the brownie points early." Xander joked. "Or would they be crumpet points?"  
  
He reminds me of Jason. I laughed to myself.   
  
"Only if we were in England." Oz remarked. Willow slapped him. Giles just looked at him and Xander. I guess every city has two jokers like this. Jason and me included.   
  
"What!" Xander said. The librarian now glared at him. "Make one little joke..." He said under his breath.  
  
"Did you find out anything about our guest?" Buffy asked, quickly dismissing the jokester.   
  
"Actually I have." Giles put the book on the table and opened it. He pointed to a pre-marked paragraph in the middle of the page. He adjusted his glasses. "This is one of the Watcher Council's transcripts of a meeting at the turn of the century. It says something about a somewhat dangerous experiment, an experiment in magic, to give a Watcher Slayer-like powers. To help protect him until the new Slayer arrived."  
  
"But how does that explain why Angel says he recognizes me?" I asked.  
  
The librarian continued to relay what he knew of the experiment. "The Watcher had fallen out of favor with the Council for taking the advice of the vampire Angelus. The end result of the advice was the accidental death of the Slayer, Anna Kirkpatrick, that he was in charge of."  
  
"What's all this have to do with Trevor?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The Watcher's name was Trevor MacSwain." Angel replied. The librarian nodded in agreement.  
  
"But that...that was my great-great-grandfather. My great-grandfather changed it to "Wayne" when he and his family came to America on the Titanic."  
  
Willow spoke up. "So what happened that Trevor's ancestor received Angel's help?"  
  
"This doesn't say." Giles replied. He looked at the vampire. "Care to fill us in?"  
  
"You all might want to take a seat. It's a long story." Everyone took a seat at the large table as Angel began his story. "It all started in 1899. It had been almost a year since the Gypsies cursed me. I made my way to London..."  
  
* * *  
  
Angelus, formerly the "Scourge of Europe", formerly Liam O'Rourke, wandered through the city of London. It had been almost eight months since his lover/Sire, Darla had chased him form their home.   
  
Earlier that night she had brought him a young gypsy girl to feed on. Unbeknownst to the vampires, this was a big mistake. Angelus had fed upon the girl. Shortly after, the gypsy elders had placed a curse on him. They had returned to Angelus that which he had lost when Darla made him a vampire. His soul. Racked with the guilt of almost a century of killing humans for their blood, Angelus almost lost his sanity.  
  
Darla returned later that night to find Angelus in a corner. He was overwhelmed with guilt of almost a century of killing humans for their blood.  
  
* * *  
  
Borsa, Romania 1898  
  
"Angelus?" Darla called as she entered the house. She then took off her gloves and laid them on the table with her purse. "Are you here? Angelus?" She called again as she began to look for her lover. She found him, crouching down in a corner of their chateau, beside the fire.  
  
"Not everyone screams." He explained in a whisper.  
  
"What?" She asked, not understanding what he was talking about.  
  
"When we kill them. Some just stand there...frozen. While others..." He hugged the wall as though it was his only anchor, to keep him from the madness and guilt that was plaguing his body. Now that he had a soul again. He didn't even look at Darla as he spoke.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked in a happy voice as she threw her hat onto a nearby chair. She then turned to Angelus as he stood up. "Are we playing a game?"  
  
"The children...they usually scream." Angel said to the wall as he caught his breath.  
  
"Mmm yes." She says with joy. "They sound just like little pigs. Have you brought me some?" Angelus didn't answer. "What? You don't think I'll share? I can't believe you think I'm that insensitive." She says to him. He turned around and walked towards her slowly and uncertainly.  
  
"We've drunk and killed for how long now? A hundred-and-forty-odd years. Drunk them all up and they're all dead." The vampire's voice broke at the word 'dead'.  
  
Darla walked over to console her apparently frightened lover. What could have frightened him so much? "Where have you been?  
  
"Don't." He said, slapping her hands away. He then put his own hands to his head. What have I done?  
  
"What is this?" Darla asked, becoming angry as jealousy began to bubble up inside her. "Have you met someone else?" Angel began to sob as he walked over to Darla. He needed her consoling, her love, to help him with the guilt inside. "No. Let go. Let go of me!!" She pushed him away. "What happened to you? Angelus, what happened?" She yelled.  
  
"That Gypsy girl you brought me. Her people found out. They did something to me."  
  
"A spell?" she says matter of factly.  
  
"Funny." Angel began. "You'd think with all the people I've maimed and killed. I wouldn't be able to remember every...single...one." He whined."Help me." He begged.   
  
Darla put a hand to his head in a loving gesture. My poor Angelus. With her age and her experience with magical forces, Darla then realized the significance of the spell.  
  
"The spell. They gave you a soul. A filthy soul." She scratched his face as she came to the realization of what that sentence meant. "No! You're disgusting!"  
  
"Darla?" He whispered.  
  
"No!" Get away from me!"   
  
"You brought her here." He pleaded, trying to get her to listen to reason. Darla then picked up a wooden chair and broke it over a cushioned chair. She then grabbed one of the broken legs and held it up defensively. In an attempt to kill her now soul-having bearing lover. She then lunged for Angelus. He sidestepped her attack.   
  
"I am like you." He explained as he backed towards the door.  
  
"You're not like anything." She spat back. She was still holding the stake in an attempt to kill him. "Get away from me. Get out!" Angelus opened the door and walked out into the street. "I'll kill you!" He then turned back with saddened eyes, to the woman that was his lover, his friend, his sire. The women that was now lost to him forever. He looked back only once, a pleading look on his face.  
  
* * *  
  
London, England 1899  
  
Angelus had spent the next few weeks trying to feed off of humans, but with his soul restored he couldn't bring himself to do it. Eventually, he fed off the blood of rodents and cows. He then decided to make his way to London where the Slayer lived. She was the only one that would be able to kill him. The only one he trusted to do the job and leave him with what little dignity he had left.  
  
On his way to the biggest city in England, Angelus ran into a group of demons and learned of the coming Apocalypse. The turn of the century was close at hand and although he himself wanted to die, he didn't want the world destroyed. He decided he'd help the Slayer with the battle in exchange for her to kill him.   
  
This is the address I was given. Angelus knocked on the door. A moment later a man in his late thirties opened it.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"I'm here to see Anna Kirkpatrick." The vampire said. "Invite me in. It's important." He said desperately.  
  
The man got a look of slight alarm at the order. Invite me in. He reached behind the door. An instant later he produced a large wooden cross. Angelus hissed and backed away at the sight of the crucifix. His forehead crinkled, his eyes turned yellow and his teeth transformed into fangs as his demon self emerged.  
  
"Please!" He begged. "I'm here to help."  
  
"That's very unlikely." The man, whom Angelus assumed was Anna's Watcher, commented.  
  
"I have information about the Apocalypse." Angelus said as he calmed down and his features returned to a more human appearance. "Please. I mean you no harm."  
  
"And why should I believe you?"  
  
"Because if I try anything, I'll let you kill me," He reached into his coat pocket and produced a wooden stake with a silver tip. "With this."  
  
The Watcher got a skeptical look on his face, as though he was thinking it through. After a few minutes he stepped back, keeping the cross ready to shove in the vampire's face if he tried anything. "I invite you in." Angelus stepped over the threshold. "But if you try anything..."  
  
"I assure you that I won't." He said meekly. The Watcher shut the door.  
  
Angelus conveyed the story of the upcoming Apocalypse to the Watcher, whom he learned was named Trevor MacSwain. A group of demons called the Scourge planned to rid the Earth of all life that had human blood. Vampires and the occasional half-breed demons included. They were going to unleash a spell on the night of New Year's Eve, the beginning of the new century. Trevor sat back and listened to the story with the utmost curiosity.  
  
It was then decided that they would contact the Anna and do their best to stop the upcoming Apocalypse. They tracked the Scourge to the sewers below Big Ben. After sneaking in and killing all but the head demon, the trio was tired and weakened. He had all but ignored them as he prepared to finish spell to create the vortex that would bring for all the demons of Hell.  
  
"We need to take out that bastard." Trevor said. "We can't let him finish the spell."  
  
"I'll do it." Angelus said. "I can't live with the weight of a century's worth of blood on my hands." He looked at Trevor, his broadsword at the ready to take out the last of the demons. "I have to make a difference somehow. Repayment for the souls that I have taken."  
  
"I'm sorry Angelus." Anna said to the vampire. "I can't let you do that. Just yet." He looked at her in surprise. With that, she punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Anna!! No!!" Trevor screamed. The Slayer picked up the sword and rushed towards the demon.  
  
Angelus rose to his feet and shook his head. When his vision cleared, he watch with horror the sacrifice that was made. Anna was running at the Pureblood swinging the sword above her head. When she was about two steps away, the Pureblood turned his head just in time to see her thrust the blade into his chest. The force of the thrust combined with the death grip in which he held her sent both of them into the vortex.  
  
"No!!" Vampire and Watcher screamed.  
  
The vortex expanded and then quickly contracted. It then expanded once again to its previous size. A heavy wind blew inside the shrine as a vacuum effect started to suck things inside.   
  
We have to get out of here! Angelus thought. He looked at the Trevor as the Watcher stood, transfixed on the spot where his Slayer disappeared.  
  
"Trevor! We need to go! Now!!" The vampire screamed. Trevor didn't move. Angelus grabbed the Watcher and threw him unceremoniously over his shoulder. He then ran for the nearest exit, a window that led to a thirty-foot drop to the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
"We, the Watcher Tribunal, find you, Trevor MacSwain, guilty of consorting with a vampire. Resulting in the death of the Slayer that was in your charge." The fattest of the three men said. "Do you have anything to say in your defense before sentence is passed?"  
  
"Only this sir." Trevor began. "That although I did receive information about a coming Apocalypse from the vampire Angelus, it was for the good of humans. Not for vampires or demons that he informed me, but for the human race. Angelus has been cursed by a clan of gypsies and now has a soul. He no longer wishes to do harm to any more people." Trevor then approached the bench. "He saved my life. That should be proof enough that he is not evil. I ask...no I beg that you spare his life and punish me with whatever you deem fit."  
  
The fat man spoke again. "We will take a short recess and return with our verdict." He rang the bell twice and stood. Trevor took his seat as the Tribunal stepped into the doorway behind their bench.  
  
"Thank you Trevor." Angelus said to the man as he sat down.  
  
"Hey. What are friends for." Trevor replied, trying to lighten the mood of the situation. Ten minutes later the Tribunal came back in and took their seats. They had no expressions on their faces. "Oh my. This doesn't look good."  
  
After the three sat down, the fat man rang the bell twice. "This hearing of the Watcher Tribunal will now continue." He looked to Trevor and Angelus. "We have come to a decision. Will you both rise." The Watcher and the vampire stood up. "We have decided that the vampire Angelus will not be killed," a sigh escaped the vampire's lips. "provided that he leave England at sunset tomorrow. Never to return." The fat member of the tribunal became grim. "Trevor, in light of the death of your Slayer, Anna Kirkpatrick, you have two options."  
  
Trevor sighed. He knew that his termination as a member of the Watcher Council was imminent. He looked up at the Tribunal. "And they are?"  
  
"You can partake in an experiment to prevent yourself and other Watchers from being turned into vampires." The fat man looked at Trevor with the most serious face. "It is an untested spell and we do not know for sure what side effects, if any, there will be."  
  
"And the second option?" Trevor asked.  
  
"That you resign your commission as Watcher and go into exile."  
  
Trevor stood a little straighter. It's the only way. "Sir, members of the Tribunal. Ten years ago I swore an oath to protect the innocent and to fight for the cause of good against the vampires and demons that terrorize the world. I will participate in the experiment. Whatever the consequence."  
  
"Are ye daft Trevor?" Angelus asked. Astonished by what he was hearing.  
  
"No Angelus. I'm not." He turned to the vampire. "Anna sacrificed herself so that we may live to continue the fight for good. If this experiment works no more innocent girls have to die. I won't let Anna's sacrifice be in vain."  
  
* * *  
  
The next evening at sunset the most unlikely of friendships, Watcher and vampire, watched the sun descend below the horizon. As the last part of the sun disappeared, the two friends looked at each other. The vampire was the first to speak.  
  
"Are you sure that the spell worked Trevor? You don't look any different."  
  
"If the council is correct about this," He started. "We won't know if it works until I get bitten by a vampire." The Watcher's eyes widened jokingly. "And that's something that I'm not to anxious to test right now."  
  
"Did they tell you what was to happen when you do get bitten?"  
  
Trevor nodded. He explained that if any of the oldest males in his family were ever fed on by a vampire to the brink of death, that man's soul would be transferred to the next male child of the family line to be born. The ability would be transferred to each child for the rest of eternity. The main part of the spell manifested if he was ever bitten and did not die. He would receive all the powers of a vampire but none of the weaknesses. This explains why Angel recognized Trevor. He says Trevor looks a like his ancestor, because of the soul transfer.  
  
"You're a good man and a good friend Trevor." The vampire with a soul commented.  
  
"You too. Angelus." Trevor said as he shook his hand.  
  
"I make a vow." The vampire decreed. "If any of your descendants are in trouble. They will always have me as a protector and friend."  
  
"And I will put it in my will that if any of them need help, to seek you out." The two friends embraced, a hug of friendship. "Until then my friend."  
  
* * *  
  
Sunnydale, California 1999  
  
"...then we both went our separate ways." Angel concluded.  
  
The doors to the library flew open and in walked a very attractive brunette. She was wearing a black dress that stopped just above her knees. It tied with a very thin strap behind her neck. Damn! She's a hottie. For the greater good, I may have left the only girl I've ever really loved, but I am a man after all.  
  
"So what's the all important news that just had to draw me away from a date at a very expensive Italian restaurant with a very rich," she looked at Xander, "very handsome man." She noticed me sitting at the desk and pointed to me. "Who's this Xander? Your cousin?" She commented with extreme animosity.   
  
"And here she is everybody," Xander began. "Miss Cordelia Chase. In a ravishing black evening gown. Just the thing for demon research, meetings of the Scooby Gang and the occasional date."  
  
I laughed to myself at the remark. But Cordelia just gave Xander the meanest look that would send any other man running. "You're so funny Xander." She said with extreme sarcasm.  
  
"Actually Cordelia." Giles started, butting in. "It appears that our guest is in fact a direct descendant of a somewhat famous Watcher." Cordelia gave Giles a blank stare.  
  
"Who was also a friend of Angel's." Willow informed her.  
  
Cordelia gave the red head a "Whoop dee doo" look. "And?"  
  
I wonder what happened between these guys for them to act like this. I always felt pity towards someone I liked when things were against her. It's a quirk that's always been part of my nature. I stood up to introduce myself.  
  
"Hi. I'm Trevor Wayne." I said as I held out my hand. She just looked at me. When our eyes met, I felt a kind of electricity that I thought I could only feel with Shauni. She turned back to the librarian, ignoring my attempt at a good first impression. Okay. I walked over and took a seat by Xander.  
  
"So. Is this like gonna take long?"   
  
"You are free to go at any time Cordelia." The Watcher turned to Buffy. "Now that we have some insight on," He indicated me with his glasses. "how Angel recognized Trevor. What can you tell me about the vampires at the cemetery?"  
  
"Just the usual." The Slayer began. "I walk. I find. They threaten. I fight." She looked at me. "With some help."  
  
"I meant." Giles was getting a little impatient. But by the sound of his heart rate, you could tell that they go through this a lot. "Did they seem to be looking for anything in particular?"  
  
"Yeah." She answered. "Me." A silence fell over the library.  
  
Buffy explained that as she was patrolling, she heard a noise. When she went to investigate she was ambushed by six vampires. She fought them and killed three of them before I arrived. She also informed us that they kept saying that they weren't going to kill her but that they were going to take her to there master. She was to be bait to "lure out the all mighty Angelus."  
  
"If these vampires are gunning for Buffy, we could use all the help we can get. Especially with Faith acting the way she has been lately." Xander stated. Everyone looked at me.  
  
I have a bad feeling about this. What the hell. "Yeah. I guess I could hang out for a few days. I can just tell I'm helping out a friend set up for his concert in San Francisco or something." I smiled. "I could use a vacation." God knows I deserve one.  
  
"And speaking of concerts. Oz is having one at the Bronze tomorrow night." Willow added.   
  
"The Bronze?" I said. Unsure of what it was.  
  
"It's where we all go to not slay." Willow answered with a smile. I'm really starting to like these guys.  
  
"Yeah. You could even say it's where we hang out." Xander suggested in his Jason-like fashion. Yeah, I'm definitely liking these guys  
  
"Then it's settled." Buffy started. "Xander, set it up for Trevor to stay at your place."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said with a mock salute. I smiled to myself on how much he reminded me of Jason.  
  
We spent the next few minutes figuring out the rest of how we were going to integrate me into the life of a Sunnydale citizen. Which, from the way everyone reacted to my story on what happened to make me the way I am, wouldn't take much. After some convincing, Xander's parents gave us the thumbs up on staying in his basement. If anyone in school asked, I was his cousin from Pennsylvania.   
  
I called Aunt Martha and told her the story about helping a friend in San Francisco for the next few days. And that I'd be by later to pick up my clothes. She bought the story, as I knew she would.   
  
I even decided to get a haircut, which Cordelia volunteered to help me get. To help me "fit in" a little better.  
  
"You can't go around Sunnydale looking like a hippie." Cordelia commented.  
  
"I think it looks all right." Oz said. Cordelia gave him an icy stare. I just looked at him a stifled a laugh.  
  
"Well, it is a lot hotter in California than in Pennsylvania." I commented, inadvertently agree in with the brunette. "When do you propose we do it?" For some reason I noticed I was getting a few stares of my own for going along with the whole thing. Man I can't wait to find out why they react to her like this.  
  
"We'll go tomorrow after school to my own personal hair dresser." She smiled brightly for the first time since she walked in the library.  
  
At least she can smile. And why do I have the strangest feeling I might regret this?  
  
* * *  
  
The next day Xander and I were sitting in the recreation area of the Sunnydale High school when a short man in a suit came up to us.   
  
"Why are you two sitting around? Don't you have a class to be at?" He asked with dark piercing eyes.  
  
"It's lunchtime." Xander answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Watch it Harris. There's no place in my school for smart Alecs." I snickered to myself. "And who are you?" He asked me. "I don't recognize you."  
  
"I'm Trevor Wayne, Xander's cousin from Pennsylvania. I'm here visiting."   
  
The balding man noticed my hair. "Figures you'd be related to this trouble maker. Being one yourself with that ponytail of yours." Man. What an asshole. "Just watch yourself while you're here visiting." He warned like he didn't believe me.  
  
"No problem sir."  
  
He just nodded and walked away.  
  
"There you go Trevor. Sunnydale High's own Principal Snyder." He said with a smile. "Make's you glad you're here doesn't it."  
  
I looked at my friend. "He reminds me of Quark on Deep Space Nine."   
  
"I never really thought of it that way. But now that you mentioned it." Xander said. The bell sounded for the end of lunch. "All good things...as they say." We stood up and left for our next adventure. Xander to History Class and me to the Library to help Giles catalog some ancient Watcher Demon texts or something like that.  
  
"You know something," I started. Xander looked at me. "You remind me of my friend Jason back home. Just the way you act and stuff."  
  
"I'm hoping that's a good thing."  
  
"Oh yeah. Definitely." We laughed as we walked down the hall.  
  
* * *  
  
Friday, after school  
The Library  
  
It was after school and my new friends and I were hanging out in the library. Buffy had "Slayer Training". I had to laugh at that for the fact that she was already a very accomplished fighter. I guess practice does make perfect. At one point, Buffy went to kick the pad on Giles's right hand. As she extended her leg to kick. The older man kicked her other leg out from under her. She fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Remember Buffy, be ready for any and everything." He informed her. The Slayer rose to her feet.  
  
"I don't see why we have to practice today anyway. It's Friday and we have a guest." She indicated me. "He doesn't want to watch me train. Do you?"  
  
"Actually I found it quite entertaining." Why'd I say that?  
  
"You think you could do better?"  
  
"Watch out Trevor. Slayer wrath." Xander warned.  
  
"No. I'm just saying..." This is gonna be interesting.  
  
"Buffy. He didn't mean anything by it. It was just..." Willow defended.  
  
"Sarcasm." Oz finished for her.  
  
"Why don't you spar with him?" Cordelia suggested.  
  
I looked at her in surprise. "No that's okay." I looked back at Buffy, who had a look of determination on her face. "Seriously. I didn't mean anything by it. It just came out." I'm about to get my ass kicked. By a girl too.  
  
"Cordelia may have a point Buffy." Giles remarked as he took of the fighting pads. Willow, Xander and I looked at the older man in surprise. "Trevor's speed is remarkable. And you said he can fight." He took off his glasses and rubbed his nose then replaced his glasses. "Without Faith here it would be a good test of your skills." He looked at me. "I...I, uh mean...If you'd like."  
  
Me and my big mouth. I put my hands up in surrender.  
  
"Might as well." I stood up and took off my flannel. This should be good. I though sarcastically. I walked over to the open space where Buffy was standing and tightened my ponytail. "Are you sure I have to do this?"  
  
"What's the matter Trevor? Scared?"  
  
"No. I'm just saying...Never mind." I got into a fighting stance. Whatever you do, try not to use the speed. Giles went over and stood by the table.   
  
"Giles. Give us the signal." Buffy asked.  
  
"By all means." He said with a wave of his hand.   
  
With this, the Slayer punched at me with her right hand. I slapped it away and struck with my right. She blocked it and kicked me in the twice in the left leg and went for my head. I dodged her attack and pivoted clockwise. I extended my arm to hit her. She blocked it easily, then grabbed my arm and flipped me to the floor. She then kicked at my head. On it's way down I rolled out of the way and returned to a standing position.  
  
"Pretty good." She commented.  
  
"Thanks. You too."   
  
"How about this time, you don't hold back." Buffy said with some cockiness.  
  
If you insist. "No problem."  
  
I punched at Buffy who dodged to the left and gave me two quick jabs in the ribs. I then grabbed her arm and stepped to my right. I pulled her arm behind her back and pushed up on it. The Slayer kneeled on her right knee and flipped me over her back. I rolled and was once again in a standing position in beside the table.  
  
"Whoo hoo!! Go Trevor!!" Cordelia cheered.  
  
I smiled then continued with my sparring. Buffy ran and slid, aiming for my legs. I jumped up and onto the table. The bystanders gasped as I landed. They each stood up and backed away from their seats as Buffy jumped up to join me. We exchanged a few blows and threw a few kicks in for good measure.  
  
"You tired yet Trevor?" Buffy asked as she threw a swinging punch at my head.  
  
"I'm just getting started." I answered as I ducked it and followed it with an uppercut. She shook it off and went to punch me. I grabbed her arm and put it over my head as I put my right arm around her waist and lifted her up. I dropped her to the tabletop with a loud crack. She just lay there, stunned that I did what I did. I stood up and put out my hand to help her to her feet. She grabbed it and hopped up.  
  
"Nice move. Where'd you learn it?" She said panting.  
  
"W.W.F." I answered, breathing heavily with my hands on my knees. "You told me not to hold back." I commented as I caught my breath. "It was fun though." I jumped off of the table.  
  
"Yes it was." Buffy said with a grin as she landed beside me. "That was a better workout than with Faith."  
  
"Who's this Faith person?" A couple strange looks were my answer.  
  
"She's another Slayer." Willow said.  
  
I gave her a dumbfounded look and was about to ask another question.  
  
"Don't ask." Buffy said. "Long story."  
  
Someone's watch started beeping. Oz looked at his wrist.  
  
"Time to go." He said. "I promised the D. J. at the Bronze I'd look at the sound system before he goes on tonight." The young man stood up and grabbed his backpack. Willow stood up with him.  
  
"You want me to come with? I could be your assistant." She said with a big smile.  
  
"No. That's okay." She sat back down at the table. "It's handled." He kissed her and headed out the door. "I'll be back before sunset." He said to Giles. The librarian just nodded his head.  
  
I wonder what he met by that?  
  
"Then I guess we'll all meet at the Bronze tonight around sevenish." Buffy informed us.  
  
Cordelia looked at her watch. "We had better get going too Trevor." Something that Xander told me at lunch about Cordelia reminded me of Shauni. It's useless to argue with Cordelia. Just don't even try to. I should know.   
  
"Yeah. Sure. Just let me get a shower real quick." I picked up my gym bag. "I'll be right back." I ran out the door to the locker room at super speed. Once there, I got undressed, showered and got dressed again. I walked through the library doors three minutes after I left. There were looks of awe on everyone's faces. "Oh yeah. Forgot to tell you. The vampires back home are faster than the ones here."  
  
"Why didn't you use that when you were sparring?" Xander asked. "You could have won in no time."  
  
"It wouldn't have been fair man." I answered. Willow and Cordelia were the only ones still amazed by my feat. "Cordelia? Are we going or not?"  
  
"Huh? Yes. I was just think of something else." Uh huh. She stood up and wrapped her arm into mine. "We'd better get going before Raphael's closes." She led me out the doors of the library.  
  
This ought to be fun. I thought sarcastically as we exited into the hallway.  



End file.
